


Autour d'une table

by Melie



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Master and Commander - All Media Types, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Français | French, Gen, Private Joke
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est Noël, et Stephen Maturin se trouve en bien étrange compagnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autour d'une table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/gifts).



> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Stephen Maturin soupira. Comment la conversation avait-elle pu arriver aux canards en plastique ? Mystère. Quoiqu'il en soit, Jack semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Il avait certainement déjà pris un verre de trop. Ou deux. Vivement qu'ils retournent sur le bateau… bizarre, il n'aurait jamais cru penser ça un jour.  
  
Pourtant, l'homme qui s'était installé à leur table était plutôt sympathique. Pour ne pas dire charmant, même. Un peu étrange, certes. A commencer par son accoutrement. Sans parler de son vocabulaire. Mais bon, charmant quand même. S'il pouvait juste arrêter de lui marcher sur le pied…  
  
Il y eût comme un grand fracas. Quelqu'un entrait dans l'auberge. Stephen se retourna en entendant quelques rires. La salle était belle et bien bondée. Plus de place nulle part. Le nouvel arrivant aurait du mal à s'asseoir… ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le nouvel arrivant en question. En voilà une tenue originale, même pour un jour de fête. Du moins, pour le peu de tenue qu'il y avait.  
  
D'un signe, l'homme commanda à boire tout en cherchant une table. Rires mis à part, personne ne lui fit remarquer qu'il se baladait vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un… caleçon ?  
  
Stephen se retourna. Trop tard, il venait vers eux. S'assit à leur table.  
  
"Messieurs… joyeux Noël.  
\- Joyeux Noël, camarade ! répondit joyeusement Jack.  
\- Joyeux Noël…"  
  
Hochements de tête. Personne n'osait plus dire un mot. Enfin…  
  
"Belle tenue, monsieur".  
  
L'homme qui venait de parler était le brun aux cheveux courts assis à leur table depuis un certain temps déjà. Aucune ironie dans sa voix. L'autre, celui qui venait de s'asseoir, aux cheveux longs et très sales, se contenta de hocher la tête avec un sourire visiblement moqueur. Au grand soulagement de Stephen, Jack ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de sourire béatement. Bientôt, il redirait combien il adorait Noël…  
  
"J'adore Noël."  
  
Et voilà. Hochements de tête à nouveau.  
  
Grand fracas. Une nouvelle arrivée. Cette fois, Stephen ne retourna pas la tête. L'homme aux cheveux sales le fit pour lui. Et interpella, sur un ton plutôt railleur d'après ce que le docteur pouvait en juger, la personne qui venait de franchir la porte.  
  
"Sparrow… quelle surprise !"  
  
Un homme aux cheveux longs et à l'haleine insupportable s'assit à leur table.  
  
"Capitaine Sparrow, je vous prie, commodore.  
\- Je devrais t'arrêter…  
\- Tu ne l'as pas fait il y a une heure, tu ne le feras pas maintenant."  
  
On apporta de nouveaux verres.  
  
"Au fait, Commodore, j'ai un présent pour vous…"  
  
Le dénommé Sparrow jeta sur la table une chose blanche que Stephen finit par identifier comme étant une perruque. Sans autre commentaire, le "commodore" la prit et, à défaut de pouvoir la mettre dans sa poche, s'en coiffa. Les trois autres hommes à table ne dirent rien.  
  
"Oh, et joyeux Noël, reprit Sparrow.  
\- Joyeux Noël…"  
  
Il était plus que temps de partir, à présent. Lançant à Jack un regard appuyé, Stephen fit mine de se lever.  
  
"Voyons, mon cher, ne nous quittez pas si vite…"  
  
L'homme aux cheveux courts qui lui marchait sur le pied. A la bonne heure…  
  
"Stephen, monsieur…  
\- Harkness. Capitaine.  
\- … le capitaine Harkness a raison. Il n'est pas encore minuit !"  
  
Ce cher Jack… et voilà, maintenant, il se devait de rester. Tant que cela n'était pas trop longtemps...  
  
Harkness reprit la parole.  
  
"Je n'ai même pas encore pu apprendre vos noms.  
\- C'est vrai, cela…  
\- La conversation…  
\- Si vite, oui…  
\- JACK !"  
  
Trois têtes se retournèrent. Deux nouvelles personnes venaient manifestement d'entrer dans l'auberge. Dont une jeune femme. Le capitaine Harkness se leva.  
  
"On vous a cherché partout ! Il faut retourner au Tardis !"  
  
Il haussa les épaules.  
  
"Tardis… quel nom original pour un navire ! chuchota Jack à l'oreille de Stephen, qui haussa les épaules.  
\- Messieurs, je me dois hélas de vous abandonner…  
\- Ce fut un plaisir ! déclama Sparrow, imité par tous.  
\- Encore Joyeux Noël !"  
  
Le capitaine Jack Harkness, passa la porte, précédé de la jeune fille blonde et du grand homme qui l'accompagnait.  
  
Stephen tenta une nouvelle tentative de sortie. Les deux autres hommes avaient manifestement des comptes à régler… et puis il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié de nourrir le boa constrictor imperator capturé quelques semaines plus tôt…  
  
"Nous allons devoir y aller, nous aussi… messieurs…"  
  
Cette fois, Jack ne protesta pas. Probablement que lui aussi se trouvait incommodé par l'haleine du dénommé Sparrow.  
  
Ils quittèrent l'auberge et s'en retournèrent vers le port.  
  
"Trois capitaines à une même table, et pas deux qui se ressemblent, voilà qui était fort amusant, n'est-ce pas Stephen ?"  
  
Maturin demeurait pensif.  
  
"Dont un autre Jack, de plus…  
\- Si ce n'est deux. N'avez-vous pas remarqué, que lorsqu'on a appelé le capitaine Jack Harkness, le capitaine Sparrow c'est lui aussi retourné ?"  
  
Jack admit que oui, c'était bien possible. Pour une coïncidence…  
  
Bientôt, ils n'y pensèrent plus. Mais, parfois, il arrivait à Stephen de se demander si, un jour, ils retrouveraient l'un ou l'autre de ces deux capitaines. De préférence Harkness. Lui au moins avait un semblant d'hygiène.


End file.
